


beware the brown eyed monster

by druesilla



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Sided Love, basically how i imahine 3x11 will go, i cry, its sad, the reader (aka u) is sorta a character, theres a death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druesilla/pseuds/druesilla
Summary: You see Ed stomp his way towards Oswald. You feel the anger running through his body, like an athlete through a marathon. You watch him grab Oswald by the arm and pull the brunet into his bedroom.





	

You see Ed stomp his way towards Oswald. You feel the anger running through his body, like an athlete through a marathon. You watch him grab Oswald by the arm and pull the brunet into his bedroom. Kinky, you think. But no, a murder is going down. How dare you think such things in a time like this. Truly horrendous of you. 

  


But that is beside the point,  _ you _ . 

  


Now back to the story.

  


You stare at the pair, hidden in the corner, for no eyes to see, for you are invisible, if you will. You are beginning to enjoy this. You see the knife gripped in Ed’s hand glimmer in the dark lighting, as if it was a beautiful silver necklace that your rich grandmother had bought for her second wedding to a much richer man. You look at the knife, at it’s black uneven and handle with divots, the shine of the blade catches your eye, and you don’t notice Oswald pleading for his life until he starts yelling.

  


“Ed, please! I’m so sorry!” You hear him say. This statement makes you turn your head away from the knife and up towards the two men. But you know Oswald isn’t sorry. You know he would do it again in a heartbeat. You watch Oswald, with his hands cradling Ed’s face and slightly stroking it. Then, you watch Ed, with his hands clutching the knife so hard his knuckles are a ghostly white. “Please, I love you, Ed!” Hearing this pulls you out of your thoughts, out of your study of the pair.

  


You notice Ed holding on to the knife even harder, and you think that you had no idea it was even possible for him to do that. 

  


Suddenly, Ed lets out a scream that you can only be classified as guttural and he plunges his knife into the neck of Oswald. The man with a Ed’s knife protruding the side of his neck makes a gurgling sound and you watch as he drops down to the floor. Next, you see Ed crouches down to look at Oswald. You hear him let out a manic laugh and watch him twist the knife as Oswald makes the sound you imagine water would make while you watch it swirl and bubble. Then Ed pulls out the knife in one swift motion. 

  


You scream. And scream. And scream. But nobody hears you.

  


You feel hot tears running down your face and you watch Ed step over Penguin’s body and exit the room.

  
  



End file.
